


Midnight Blues

by StutteryPrince



Category: Th LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019), The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Rex gets nightmares, but you're there to help so it's all okay, this is angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: “Rexy, it’s me. Wake up, you aren’t in Dryar, sweetheart.”You shift towards him and tug carefully at his hands, moving one hand up to touch his cheek. He flinches hard before his eyes open slowly and he looks around crazily, still just as panicked. You move up so you’re in his line of sight, cupping both his cheeks so you can keep his frantic eyes on yours. His breathing calms a little as he hesitantly puts his hands on your waist, half an attempt to ground himself a bit more.“Honey?” He whispers, still breathless as he tentatively touches your face.





	Midnight Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quick because some people were hankering for a Rex x Reader. I might write a longer and happy one if I find the inspiration or if I get a commission for it.  
> This story isn't part of the Paradoxus Rex series, but I'm still gonna advertise the blog for it: https://ask-paradoxus-rex.tumblr.com/
> 
> Make sure to check out my other stories!

“No...No not again….”

You groan quietly as slowly blink awake, rubbing at your eyes as you sit up a little. You look around the room for a moment, trying to figure out the source of the noise that roused you, until your concerned attention lands on the man in bed next to you.

Rex is mumbling and thrashing in his sleep, holding himself tightly as he turns from side to side almost violently. He’s shivering and panting, his quiet voice cracking with anguish as he relives the exact same nightmare you’ve both become familiar with. You sigh before you lean over and gently reach out to him, brushing a strand of hair from his sweaty face.

“Rex... ? Rexy?”

“No, no…” He pleads weakly to the air, giving up one hand to swat at yours before it returns to its iron grip on his arm. “No, please, don’t leave me here again…”

“Rexy, it’s me. Wake up, you aren’t in Dryar, sweetheart.”

You shift towards him and tug carefully at his hands, moving one hand up to touch his cheek. He flinches hard before his eyes open slowly and he looks around crazily, still just as panicked. You move up so you’re in his line of sight, cupping both his cheeks so you can keep his frantic eyes on yours. His breathing calms a little as he hesitantly puts his hands on your waist, half an attempt to ground himself a bit more.

“Honey?” He whispers, still breathless as he tentatively touches your face.

You nod. “You’re home, Rex. With me and Emmet and Lucy and everybody else. You aren’t under Dryar, you’re here in bed and waking me up like always.”

There’s a hint of laughter in your voice and Rex smiles a little himself, his breathing finally calming down completely. He blinks as he scans every detail of your face, as if he’s making sure you’re real and he’s awake and  _ safe _ . You don’t startle when tears start to pool in his eyes, his face scrunching up, defiant against his emotions, before he buries his face against your chest so you can’t see him crying. Not that it really matters, since you can certainly  _ feel _ his sadness against your shirt, but you pay it no mind as you run your fingers through his hair and rub small circles into his back.

He’s clearly trying not to sob too much, hiccuping as he holds you close to him. He’s bigger than you by far, his strong arms enveloping you in his tight and desperate embrace, but in this moment he feels so small cuddled up to you. He feels weak, but not  _ pathetic _ , as he listens to your heartbeat through his quiet sniffling. Just as you think he’s fallen asleep, he turns his head to hear it better, scooching a bit closer so he look up at your face.

“‘M sorry.” He says after a minute, his voice quiet and hoarse.

“About?”

“Waking you up again.”

You huff a small laugh before leaning down to kiss his forehead. “Don’t worry about that, Rexy. I care about you more.”

You both smile at one another softly, his eyes sparkling as he grins almost boyishly up at you. He looks so tired and fragile and you gently rub your thumb across his cheek, sighing contentedly when he tilts his head into your touches.

“Hey, um…” You can see the slight blush dusting his cheeks as he glances away. “Can we stay like this a while longer?”

“Of course, dear.” You murmur with nothing but fondness in your voice, smiling when he beams and cuddles ever closer to you.

“Can you pet my hair too?” He mutters against your chest.

You sigh with mock annoyance, pretending to be fed up as you start to run your fingers through his hair once more. He chuckles and snuggles his head under your chin, both of you shifting a bit more before you’re comfortable fit against each other. You end up with your legs hooked over his hips, basically sitting his lap as he curls himself around you. You rest your cheek against his head, your eyes slipping closed as you both finally relax.

“Hey.”

“Mm?”

“I...I love you.”

“I love you too, Rex.” You press your free hand against where you assume his cheek to be. “Now go to sleep before I smother you.”

He barks a laugh, but falls silent regardless. You’re both out like lights, Rex subconsciously reaching out and pulling the blanket over both of you. The night is silent and still, the only noise being your even breathing as you both sleep peacefully, tangled up comfortably with each other.


End file.
